


Lost Legends

by LWY94



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWY94/pseuds/LWY94
Summary: The first eight chapter is kinda prequel, intro or something like that. The real story started at ch.9.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50





	1. So...that's how it start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first eight chapter is kinda prequel, intro or something like that. The real story started at ch.9.

The legends were having their pizza night on the ship except the captain was out for a bathroom break. Maybe the team had asked their leader so many times for taking them to a joy ride across time that night.

"I'm never gonna eat again," Zari groaned, leaning against Charlie.

"Theme nights are not fun at all if we do it every night." Nate said and the others all agreed with him while Ray was cleaning the kitchen table. 

He notice something behind the sink and pulled it out. He asked doubtfully:"Ar.. guys. Is this a..."

"Ha, give it to me." Mick drained his remaining beer and grabbed the blindfold. He turned to Nate who was sitting next to him and put something on his head. "Here you go, pretty boy."

He walked a few steps away and put the lace blindfold on with a smile on his face. The legends pulled their breath and realized their teammate's attempt when he pulled out a dagger. 

"Is that Sara's?", Ray asked suspiciously. Nate opened his month in shock. "Is that what you concern right now?"

Right after he finished his question. Mick throw the knife toward him. The citizen of steel was able to turn himself into steel just the last second before his teammate killed him.

"It's not cool man." Nate withdrew his power. He stood up and protested. The item on his head rolled down to the ground.

"Yeah, it's not cool man."Charlie went forward and checked on Nate. She stared at Mick who was pulling out another dagger and said:"You're not skilled enough to do it blindfolded...and drunk."

The big boy pulled down the lace blindfold and mumbled:"I'm distracted." He hesitated and put down the dagger in disappointment. Then, he went for another beer.

Zari on the other hand picked up the dagger and make a specific eye contact with Charlie. The shape-shifter took the hint immediately. She put something back on Nate's head carefully and went back to Zari.  
"Wait! I'm not ready.", Nate shouted.

The citizen of steel looked horrified as he couldn't turn himself into steel again due to the alcohol consumption. Zari's dagger flew past his left ear and landed right against the wall while Sara walked in.

"Seriously?", Sara asked and stared at the dagger a bit too close to her. She pulled the dagger out and turned to the attacker who was playing innocent then. "Mick, I told you to stay away from my stuff and Z, I thought I taught you better than that."

Nate stood up. He turned to his leader on the other side and tried to complain about his teammates behavior. "I'm just sitting here and they start..."

Sara replied with sending her knife flying through the air with a single swift movement. The citizen of steel but not steel yet eyes went wide as the knife hit and got stuck in the cupcake on his head. 

"See. Your arm and shoulder need to relax when you throw'em.", Sara walked toward Nate with a smirk on her face. He frozen for a while after the cake hit the ground. The historian annoyed her the most after they saved the world...and before that.  
...  
  
"Well, well. I just went out for a cigarette and you guys are killing each other right now.", Constantine's typical drawl.

"Looks like you learn your lesson about smoking on the ship.", the captain raised an eyebrow and smiled. 

"Yes, I do remeber I got s...so wet for that.", His tone is always filled with playfulness.

"Sorry, Mr Constantine. That was a direct order from Captain Lance according to the no smoking policy.", the AI on the ship announced suddenly.

“Gideon, you’re my favourite.” Sara throw a kiss to the ceiling. 

“Thank you, Captain.” Gideon responds cheerfully.

"Sara, do you remeber the convesation we've before  
you were out?", Nate remind the Captain.

The former assassin narrowed her eyes and pulled out a dagger from nowher. "Okay, let's have a sparring session. I mean in the league way." 

Ray spook up while collecting the finished dishes, "There's no mission outside. What're we training for?", the rest of the legends agreeably nodding slightly.

After saving the world no matter how it began, the legends were kind of got nothing else to do but hanging around on the ship and staring at the very stable timeline show on the control table. Sara had thought about going back to Starring and rejoin the vigilante club occasionally. However, Ava had slightly reminded her that the legends are the last defenders of the timeline now who should not be distracted by other business.

The Captain sighed and put her dagger back to nowhere. "Look, I want to go, have fun across time too. Do you need me to remind you all how many times we broke or almost broke time? Or almost end the world by some demons?" The team went silence. 

Also, Ava had specifically said no time jump before she left the ship with Nora for some bureau reunion stuff.

"What? Okay, whatever. I'll go check.", Constantine put a smoke between his lips while walked toward the exit. "I need to go now."

Ray stopped washing the dishes. "Wait. I have designed a game for the team. I was expecting you to join too."

"Um... Maybe another day, or never."  
...  
  
"Captain Lance, sorry to interrupt again. I detect a energy wave motion that is getting approach this earth.", A figure of earth show above the control table. A huge group of cloud-like shiny matter is approaching near their earth. It transferred to a super long and tiny shape for a few seconds and suddenly disappeared.

Sara frowned and asked:"Gideon, what is that?"

"Captain, the analysis is processing. It will take a few minutes."

"Do you find out where it come from?"

"No, Captain. The source of the energy is so far from here. I tried to tracked down the energy source but it seens to disappeared on our dimension completely three seconds ago. Do you want me to move our ship to the last location it appeared? It maybe outside the galaxy we are currently in.

Sara pursed her lips while Ray asked:"Is there a chance that it come from other universes?"

Sara nodded and told the Al:"Call Cisco."

"Wait.", Constantine stepped forward. "I need to tell you something, sweetie. There is a friend of mine in hell told me that someone might find a way to our earth just before...this. I'm just going to check it out."

"So, does the hell have the same cell towers as ours?", Nate asked doubtfully while Zari was making contact with Cisco.

"I have tricks, just ask the ladies."Constantine smirked.

Zari came back and reported what she have got:"They didn't notice anything unusual and can't detect the energy source that we found. They said keep them update and hanged up. Looks like they are into something."

"Captain, I tried to analysis the remnants of the energy. The quantity were not enough for me to make a conclusion but they are 50％ like the energy we use on our ship."  
...

"We need to go. What if those people somehow stole the energy from our ship and use it in a bad way."

"Gideon have checked. The energy source of our ship have been shielded the whole time."

"Why would anyone want to go to that shit hole? I don't want to do that ever again."

"I want to go, just curious.", Zari said right after. 

"Umm, but I think you guys need a tour guide. That's what teammate for, right?"

Sara looked at Charlie suspiciously as she changed her attitude so fast. 

Meanwhile Nate said:"Sara, I think it's a great idea. We can't mess up something already screw up. We just check out whether the future technology fall in the hands of people in hell."

"I don't care whether you guys want to go or not.", Constantine turned to Sara who was struggling making her decision.

"Sara, please. We're rotting here.", Ray begged and looked at her with his wretched face.

"However, I think I could use some bodyguards. Most people there're not exactly friendly to me."

"See. It's not for nothing. John need us."

"It's not like we're going to start a fight or something just investigation."

"We may actually find something there."

"I remeber a place there served the best burger ever."  
......  
After all the enticements, the captain wavered and Mick gave a final shoot:"Sharpe's not here. We are not going anywhere if she returns."

"Fine. Just promise you will behave, all of you. And... someone need to stay on the ship in case something happen.", she smirk.


	2. Go Straight to Hell

Constantine didn't mention the free-fall.

Sara perched herself on a rooftop and waited to see whether any of her teammates would show up. And while she waited, she observed the surroundings below.

Completely chaos were what she saw. Two groups of gangster were fighting each other on the street. A smoke bomb broke open on the ground. 

Another side didn't seem better with the sounds of rioters filled the area, and everything got even worse when she saw a firebomb being hurled through the window of one of the shops. The man who hurled the bomb raised their drinks and cheered. Other people on the same street didn't even bother to take a look.

Sara decided to jumped down towards the alleyway after she narrowly avoided a blast with the rocket launcher targeting the building she was on. 

Is this place in some kind of protest? Or just another Monday. She wondered.

The former vigilante stood at the end of the alleyway, with smoke and dust and debris flying through it. She was into some deep thinking.

Every cities had they own protectors now. Starring had team Arrow, Gotham got bats. However, Hell looks like the father to Gotham. She wondered what would the great Directive react if he was there. According to what she had seen for the past few minutes, the name hell was truthful advertising.

Suddenly, the former vigilante's heartbeat raise and same as her adrenaline level when she heard a woman screaming from the other side of the alley. She closed her eyes and shook her head trying to throw the idea away. She pulled out her baton and turned to the location where the sound came from.

She made it to the place and swung her baton and hit the thug square in his face. She mumbles to herself:"Holding a secret mission. Getting into a fight. Missing all the Legends.", and leaped into a side kick crashed into another thug's chest, "Ava is gonna kill me."  
...

Mick was falling from the sky. He saw the others flying to different direction. His eyes got widen seeing the city below geting bigger and bigget. He clenched his fist.

"I'm going to kill that British guy.", he thought and crushed into the roadside through several sheets hanging between the ruined buildings.

People on the street peeked at him for a second and continued their fight not the least bit concerned. 

He blowed away the dust on his face and rolled himself trying to get up but found his ankle sprained.

"Oh mine. Are you okay?", he heard sound of a woman and a tiny shadow covered him.

He saw a tall woman with light blue skin and red hair and large area of her good shape body cover with green scale. She looked at him in concerned.

He swallowed a lump and mumbled:"Yeah. Fine." Tried to push himself up.

"No. You're not.", she said and offered her hands to help him to get up. He took without a problem.

Mick looked at the back of his hand and saw the bruise on it. 

The woman put his arm on her shoulder and said:"You're newcomer right? It's not safe here."

Mick let the woman carry him and walked with a little bit of a limp.

"Where're we going?", he asked.

"Somewhere a bit more safe. This chaos seen never gonna end. Who're you by the way?"

"Mick. Mick Rory."

"Nice to meet you Mick Rory. I'm Sam...", a bomb broke open behind them. "and welcome to Hell."  
...

Sara sighed as she jumbed across rooftops. Several men were after her.

She thought that using her charm to get some information was a good idea. However, Hell is not one of the place where woman can walk alone on the street and be safe.

"What have I done?", she tried to recall the memory while jumped down on the street of mess and continued the parkour.

She was talking with a lady with a horn on her forehead. She told her something about a new queen in Hell and a ceremony would be held something like that. Sara listened carefully and replied occasionally, accompanied with her ever so charming smile. Suddenly, a man also with a horn on his forehead showed up. He grabbed Sara's upper arm and pulled it forcefully. 

She might have dislocate his shoulder. But it was just a reflex action. She thought and stopped in the dead end of an tiny alley, surrounded by three over twenty feet tall wall.

One of the ruffians stepped forward. He picked up a pipe and start to hit a few times to the air. 

Sara closed her eyes and shook her head. "I have given you chance to go away already. Can't blame me for what's gonna happen." She twisted her baton and it became a pair of twin batons.

The ruffian swung the pipe at her. She dodged it and kicked him away. She swept the leg out from underneath aother ruffian and he droped down with his head first. "So easy.", she thought.

The last ruffian got tattoo on his face. Sara was ready for his attack but suddenly she felt someone appeared at her back. She turned around fast and swung one baton into his chest and the other on his leg. The attacker got the same tattoo-face. Soon, the third showed up from nowhere and attacked her with a knife and the fourth one and more and more doppelgängers appeared to join the battle. Sara was surrounded by them and struggled to fight her way out.

"I hate magic.", she thought.

A power punch hit her finally and the force drove her into the wall. She tried to throw a kick to the one in the front but one of them caught her legs and others caught her arms. Rest of the doppelgängers stared at her with twisted smile on their marked face and they pulled out knifes getting to her.

"This gonna be a nightmare.", she mumbled and prepared to use that high-tech toy to get away.

Arrows dropped down from the sky and a figure in black hood dropped down to the ground. The hooded figure wrapped her arm around Sara and pulled the rope in her hand. It took them both up to the top in an instant.

The feeling of the body holding her was so familiar. She had a bold idea and it felt like electric current was running through her. She smelt the scent in the air and confirmed the rescuer's identity immediately. Her heart raced and ached at the same time. She prepared herself for it. But still she couldn't holdback the shock, the regret, the longing and all the complicated emotions when she saw her face.

"Nyssa."


	3. Reunion Part1

Two (former) assassins locked eyes with each other and shared a moment of silence between them.

“Hi.”, they both said at the same time and chuckles fell out of their lips.

Nyssa raise her hand and brush her fingers against Sara's jawline and gently placed her hand on her cheek.  
"You're real.", the brunette said softly.

Sara recognized that voice. No matter how long she hadn't heard it. "Real and petty much alive. But Nyssa, why are you here? When did you make it out from the dungeon?"

"About 3months after your visit I guess."

Sara averted her dark brown eyes. She didn't want the other to notice the painfulnesd in her eyes. Her lips parted trying to said something but Nyssa put a finger between her lips to stop her intention.

"Don't go there, Sara. You do actually what I told you to", and put her hand down. A few moments later, she continued, "I was destroying a new Lazarus Pit found. However, something went wrong. The next thing I knew I was here and I saw you down there."

It turned into business. Sara frowned and thought about the collection between Lazarus Pit and Hell. She felt overwhelmed and very confused.

Nyssa wanted to ask where were they but she saw Sara in muse. Instead of interrupting her, she took her gaze back from the blonde and took a good look at the place before Sara asked the her, "You really have no idea where are we, do you?"

Nyssa shook her head and said, "I don't want to admit it but no, beloved..."

Sara swallowed hard, not being able to say anything as she heard that word again. She didn't deserve it. Bitterness and shame dripped from her heart.

"I don't know. The chaos looks like Gotham but it's not. It doesn't look like any places that I know.""

"Nys,", she mumbled and a child-size dragon with double heads crushed between them and flew to the sky. "We were in Hell."

Nyssa looked at the dragon circling in the sky with a stunned expression and turned a bit pale. Goose bumps erupted on her skin. Her brain was processing the new information. After several reminders of the league training, she adjusted her features, "Okay. How can we go back then?"

Although Sara enjoyed to see this unusual, more vulnerable version of Nyssa, she need to remind her that the dragon might just be the beginning, "I came here with with my team actually. We are investigating an energy source that shouldn't be here but we got separated by an accident. We can go back after we find each other. And Nys, I need to remind you that there maybe something more that a tiny dragon. You know what I mean?"

The skilled assassin took a deep breath and took a second to consider her situation. She looked calm and nodded, "I'm aware."

Sara almost forgot how tough Nyssa was and surprise about how fast Nyssa process the Hell thing. "Oh, I miss you so much.", she whispered to herself. It made her recalled the "Maggie talk" she had had with Alex Danvers.

Nyssa's concerned dark brown eyes pulled her back to reality, "So, welcome aboard, Nyssa." and offered a hand.  
Nyssa raise an eyebrow to that but still shook her hand, "Very well. Although this is not the ideal place, I still very glad to be able to see you again, Ta-er al-Sahfer."

All the emotions came back to her again. Tears brimming in her eyes and Sara couldn’t do anything but stepped forward to cuddle with Nyssa. They both enjoyed the moment of intimacy.

The moment ended after the brunette placed her forehead against the blonde's and both woman locked their enthusiastic gaze. Sara knew about what's mean in Nyssa's eyes. She had to pulled herself away from Nyssa. She looked away and said, "It has been a long while for me, Nys."

Nyssa's face showed no emotion but Sara could see hurts in her eyes. The brunette turned around. She put her hands on the railing and looked at the city. Sara's heart ached when she saw Nyssa that way. She stepped forward and stood beside the brunette. 

"Can we stay here for a while? I miss this...us.", Nyssa said it softly. Sara didn't said anything. She leaned her head on Nyssa's shoulder and watched the view of the city with her.

They met on an island called purgatory. They fell in love in the temple of death. Sara dead and Nyssa saw her resurrection. It make sense that they reunited in Hell.  
...  


Zari and Charlie walked into a bar called "Execution". 

Zari saw the signboard wrote "Best burger in town" and followed by "Do not mess with us or we will cut you piece by piece and feed them to you."

The place was quite empty with only a few people there. As soon as the two girls were seated, a waitress put both of her hands on their table and asked, "What do you want?"

Charlie startled for a second and answered, "I'll take the today special."

The waitress took the order. She turned and stared at Zari.

"Do you have a menu or something?". The waitress kept staring at her and a few sweat appeared along the hacker's forehead.

The waitress raise her hands and asked icy, "Do I look like a have a menu on me, princess?"

Zari's frown in unpleasant but still made her order. "I'll have the same then."

The waitress walked away without a word. Zari talked to Charlie in a low voice, "What a bitch."

"This is Hell, Z. What do you expect?", the former citizen looked around. "But still, there's something weird."

"What do you mean?"

"This place was always packed and the atmosphere on the street...", she mused. "Something must go wrong."

Two plates with food being put on their table. The waitress returned to the bar table after then. She put her face in her palm and her elbow on the table. She looked outside but didn't give any attention.

The burgers looked normal. Both girl grabbed theirs and took a bite. The meat inside was moist and something crispy inside. The seasoning was prefect.

"It's not bad actually."

"I told you."

Zari looked at the stuffing in the burger. "But what's the meat inside?" She took a bite of the meat. "It doesn't taste like beef."

The waitress stood next to them unexpectedly. "You don't want to know that, princess. Unless you're a frog or something like that."

Zari put her burger down. She face was a bit pale in an effort trying not to vomit. "I'm a human, totally human.", she mumbled.

The waitress looked at them in interested. "And why a totally human end up in Hell?"

"We're looking for our friend actually. Have you seen a blonde really good at martial art, a big boy like playing with fire..."

"No. No one come here after the new queen took all the force away. The street was not good here before but still didn't like a complete chaos nowadays."

"Why would she do that?"

"Who knows? She's going to hold a ceremony today in the central amphitheater. Your friends may be there too."

"Thank you for that.", Charlie finished her remaining burger and said, "The locusts inside were really nice. They have been deep-fried right?"

The waitress looked at her in appreciation, "We used to use real meat but the chaos recently cut our supplies." Zari rushed into the bathroom. The waitress had gone when she returned.

Zari looked terrible, "Let's get out of here. I can't wait to return to the ship."

Charlie waved and yelled, "Check, please." The waitress came over again. The former citizen of Hell searched her pockets and an awkward smile being held on her face.

"Oops.", she took out some cash, mostly in green, "I forgot we're in Hell. Do you take dollar? I have ancient one too."  
...  


Sara and Nyssa were moving and trying to get some information in the big evil city. The Demon Head took all of her training not to be hysteria everytime she saw a magical creature... or demon. Sara noticed and a silence grin grew on her face.

After they had encountered a werewolf, Nyssa finally asked:"What's the plan actually... Sara?"

Sara noticed the hesitation and she felt her heart dropped a little bit. "Go to the big event we've heard. I suppose my team'll be there." She said without much confidence. "Meanwhile, we may look for some dramas. Hopefully not but probably they'll be part of it."

"So, what's your team looked like?", Nyssa asked while elbowing a thug in the nose.

-Sara described everyone in her team-

"Impressive.", Nyssa said delightedly while they left a trace of unconscious thugs, "You're the leader of them and you have saved the world several times. I'm really proud of you, Ta-er al-Sahfer."

Sara's cheeks warmed at the praise and mumbled "Yeah... something like that."

A hurricane appeared on the street not so far from them. The wind blew garbages and many other stuff up to the sky and they flew all around in a high speed. Nyssa grabbed Sara's upper arm and pulled her under a fractured wall.

Sara sighed and smiled grudgingly. "Look like we have found a legend."

Nyssa broke out into laughter, "You guys call yourself legends, love." She laughed so hard it actually moistened her eyes.

Sara narrowed her eyes and reminded the brunette, "Remember you call youself Heir of the Demon." with her infamous smirk on face.

Nyssa blushed. She stared at Sara so intimidatingly that the blonde thought she would be dead right there if the brunette had heat vision.

"You're lucky that you're my beloved."


	4. Reunion Part2

"You can't just take a stranger to our secretive base." A man sounded angry.

"He is hurt and just fell from the sky."

"One of our branch has just been destroyed. It's really not a good time to bring a outsider here."

"He is a good guy. I can feel it." The former arsonist cocked an eyebrow under the blindfold.

Both went silence for a while. Then, Mick heard a soft sigh and his blindfold being pulled down. He saw an elf floated right in front of his nose. He eyes got widen and caught the elf by instinctually curiosity.

"Let go of me! You barbarian!", the elf in his hand yelled. The little face of the elf turned into deep red. Mick let the elf go and it used its little shiny wings to flew to a woman in a white robe. His new muture friend stood next to her.

"Tell me exactly who you are.", the woman commanded.  
They talked. And suddenly, alarm bells rang in their room and the entire base. Red light flashed everywhere.  
...

  
"Hi, Sara.", Zari greeted cheerfully despite both girls looked a little bit mess up.

The captain stared at the girls. She put her hands on her own waist and demanded to know, "What happened?"

Zari and Charlie looked at each other. Then, Charlie explained, "Just some money exchange issue you know, no biggie." with a big fake smile on her face and Zari responded with several nods.

Sara looked at them suspiciously. They were hiding something. The captain narrowed her eyes.

The two legends in trouble noticed a woman carrying a quiver full of arrows and a bow was standing beside their captain.

"Sara, who is...?"

The captain suddenly realized she hadn't introduced Nyssa yet. "This is Nyssa, my...", she hesitated.

Nyssa stepped forward in confidence and offered her hand, "Nyssa Raatko. Nice to meet you."

The two legends shook the hand and introduced themselve. 

Nyssa noticed the surprise on her old friend's face. She explained, "After what my father have done, I prefer to use my mother’s name."

Sara nodded slightly in understanding.

A sound of a motorcycle came through and it passed through them. The captain took a glimpse at the people on the back of the bike. As the captain was still wondering, it took a sharp brake and returned to them in a U-turn.

Nyssa drew her bow and arrow ready to shoot. Sara put her hand on Nyssa's bow holding hand to stop the deadly assassin.

A big guy got down the bike with the help of the mutant in the front. The mutant got back to the bike right away after Mick settled. Mick grabbed her upper arm and said, "You don't have to do that... you know." The muture gave him a sad smile. She pulled him in for a soft kiss and drove away.

Mick turned around and saw his teammate in different level of shock. "Hey, boss.", he said to the slightly agape captain.

"Mick, what's going on? Really. What have you done?" 

The captain rubbed her nose bridge due to the flashback she had. She recalled the image of the woman Mick created by the magical book.

Instead of answering his leader, he stared at Nyssa. He widened his eyes and pointed his forefinger to the deadly assassin, "You..."

Nyssa frowned and restrained the urge of cutting the man's finger off. "Nyssa Raatko.", she said in distant.

The big guy turned into confusion and mumbled, "I thought you are that lesbian assassin princess."  
The two legends recruited afterward blinked at the scene.

Sara startled for a moment then broke into laugh. She pulled Nyssa closer to prevent her dear princess kill her teammate. 

Nyssa was offended by his words. However, to be fair, he was telling the ture. After consideration, she responded a bit unwillingly, "Yes, that's me but I'm no longer the heir."

"Ha! I know that.", he growled and turned to Sara in concern, "What are you going to do with Sharpie?"

"Not your business, Mick. Now tell me what's going on."

Mick told a story that he fell on a street and a beautiful woman took care of him and took him to the base of rebel force. Then the base had been attacked and the leader had been captured. They fought their way out. And now the woman is going to assassinate the queen.

"And we're going to help her right? Boss." It was rarely seen that Mick had that serious look on his face.

The captain shook her head, "We're here to investigate the mysterious energy source not intervening into an assassination or even war." She noticed the sadness in Mick's face, "But since we don't have any cue about that, we may prevent your girlfriend getting herself killed at the same time. Where's she going anyway?"

A big smile climbed on the man's face, "She mentioned an event some queen hold today."

"The ceremony, we heard about that too. I know exactly where it holds.", the former citizen of Hell said.

"Lead the way then. After all these year, it's time for Micky to pursue love.", the captain declaimed.  
...  


Charlie led the way in the front. Sara and Nyssa walked side by side in the middle and Zari carried Mick at the back.

"You really like her, don't you?", Zari asked.

"She's hot.", Mick blushed and mumbled.

"And definitely not a human, and live in Hell."

They could felt the atmosphere behind turned thick and heavy.

"Your team is...interesting.", Nyssa said.

"Say that later after you see them on the field."

After a while, the two legends behind started taking with each other again but in a lower volume. However, the adjustment was meaningless to both well-trained assassins.

"What do you know about that Nyssa?"

Eavesdropping is inappropriate but Nyssa was interested in their conversation. 

"Not much, I know she is a princess to a group of assassins. She saved boss's life and turned her into a really bad ass."

"Have they been together?"

"Hell yeah."

"But come on, Sara has tons of history with women... and men."

Sara pursed her lips. She wanted to turned around to tell them shut up. She took a peek at the brunette next to her. Nyssa looked calm and she's not sure whether she heard that or not so she restrained the urge.

"Ha! I do remember the Queen of France. Rip got so pissed.", he made a belly laugh.

Nyssa lifted an eyebrow and took a peek at the blonde. The captain's face turned red and she knew it's not cause by the walk. She could see Sara clench her fist and lightly touched her forearm.

Zari looked at the captain's in the back nervously and told the big guy on her shoulder, "Keep your voice down."

Sara turned around and looked at them with deadly eyes. Nyssa still looked calm. Mick looked away and Zari put an innocent smile on her face. "Is everything alright, Sara?", Charlie asked at the front.

The captain spilled the word "Fine" between her clenched teeth and continued the walk.

The whisper started again after a while and they lowered their voice even more and kept more distant to the front.

Sara clenched her teeth and fists again.

"I do remember she had a one night stand with an agent from another earth."

Nyssa's lips slightly parted. She froze a little bit in shock, another earth, very well.

Mick recalled the gorgeous red head, "Um... Danvers. She's hot too."

Nyssa huffed. She hated herself for the jealousy that raise in her heart. She noticed the gorgeous blonde hardened her jaw the entire time.

"And Constantine...", Sara stumbled a few steps, "But all these didn't affect her relationship with Ava. It'll not happen to be an exception this time, right?", Zari asked thoughtfully.

Sara was on the edge. She usually had no problem whatever her team said about her affairs but with Nyssa alongside...

Mick paused for few seconds and asked in high spirits, "Have you heard the Salem story?"

Sara's eyes widen completely along with her month fully opened. Nyssa gave all her attention about what he was going to said.

"What happened?", Zari asked and Nyssa prepared herself for that.

"Mick!", the captain turned around and exclaimed.

"She fucked a whole village of woman.", Mick finished the sentence and looked at the very angry blonde. Her shouting seemed to startle the man.

"Really? Beloved, really?", Nyssa asked and a grin crept its way onto her face

If Sara was not that nervous, she would notice the glimmer in Nyssa's eyes

"Yeah...something like that.", she mumbled. 

Nyssa let out a low chuckle and soon broke into heartily laugh. Sara stood in amazement for few seconds and turned into confusion.

Nyssa withdrew her laugh but not the smile and shook her head slightly, "Ta-er al-Sahfer, you are definitely a character."

"Are you okay with that?", Sara asked concernedly.

The brunette responded in Arabic, "Honestly speaking,  
as a lover, I'm not. But as an old friend, I'm glad that you have lived a life unburdened by your past, and happy."  
"Just like what you've told me."

"Yes, but I didn't expect you to have sexual intercourse with...a whole village of woman if I recalled correctly.",  
Nyssa smirked amd she looked confident and hot. Sara grinned unabashedly.

Nyssa confessed in a soft voice, "You're the owner of my heart and I love you with my whole soul. Nothing you did can change that or my impression of you."

Nyssa pushed a strand of blonde hair behind Sara’s right ear and no one talked anymore. Again, Sara felt the electric tingling coming through her touched skin from Nyssa's body.

There were definitely sparks between them at that moment. The legends around them didn't know what they were talking cause by the foreign language they used but they could sense something unusual between the blonde and the brunette. 

Zari frowned and felt especially worried about another blonde far away from them at that moment. She broke into the invisible shield created by the lovely ladies and cleared her throat.

Both skilled assassins jumped into defensive stance and readied to attack. Zari surrendered with her hands up in the air, "I think we should go now."

Sara suddenly realized what just happened there and turned the back to her team, "Yes, we should get going." She walked a few step and added, "No beer for you in a week, Micky."


	5. Chapter 5

Down there, everyone were trying to get their way inside the amphitheater. There's rumor that if they could go inside, they could leave the Hell. However, invitation was what they need in order to get inside. Fences had been put outside the main entrance and other entrances were sealed by powerful magic.

Unlike the others, Sara stayed away from the theater but not so far that she should see the chaos there. Sara was still in the White Canary suit but with the jacket off. She leaned her back against a wall on the street and her mind slipped away for a while.

"How long has it been at home? Ava should be back anytime or already and find out what we've done. Luckily, Nate's there to take some rage for me. Maybe I shall treat him better after that.", she chuckled as she thought about her girlfriend while sound came up from her earpiece. Apparently, Nyssa prepared herself for everything.

"Sara, I think you have just painted a target on your back?"

Sara took a peek at herself, "What? I haven't done anything."

"Sorry, a blonde in a white suit is just a shiny object here." Giggles coming to her ear.

"Okay, it's just some stealing. I have done like a thousand times without backup.", Sara got off the wall lazily and started walking.

"Are you sure this is a wise idea considering where we are?"

"Who's down here doesn't really matter. It's just the PlanA anyway. You'll see."

Noise coming from the amphitheater was getting louder and louder.

"Does everyone know anything about this so called Queen?"

"Never heard about that when I was here." 

"What? Boss. You're interested?", he chuckled.

Sara rolled her eyes, "Shut your mouth, Mick, or I'll cut your eyes out and feed'em to you."

"Okay, Sara, a man just got out of the theater, 6feet tall, Wall Street style, walking to you east to west."

"Copy that."

Sara walked toward the target. The victim carried a even thicker dead atmosphere compare to the others in Hell. When Sara got next to him, a fire whirlwind rushed through them. Sara pushed the guy down and laid on top of him.  
...  


I lied on the ground and a tiny woman was on top of me. I lived for over 300years and I knew this kind of trick so well. "Thank you.", I said playfully, wondering what would happen. 

The blonde replied with her ever so charming smile and got off me without a word. She was attractive. It might be fun.

She was going. There's no way I would let her go with my stuff...or not. I grabbed her forearm and she pinned me under her within a second. There must be shock on my face.

"Do you need help from your bodyguards?", she asked. I don't need the elders's help on this level of attack. I smirked and used my super strength to push her away and she banged to a wall.

She sent several kicks and punches to me but I blocked them easily. She was strong and fast but not in my level. I took the scent in the air and I could tell she was a human undoubtedly. A beautiful and powerful human, I felt hungry immediately. I gave a signal to those in the shadow to back off. I won't let them ruin or share my fun.

"I may let you go if you beg me.", I teased after I beat her to the ground.

Those beautiful blue eyes shot a sharp glare to me. "Just kill me here. I don't want to end up in some deep and tiny alley." It was cute when she bit her lower lip and tried to get up. 

I grabbed the back of her neck and let go of my wings. I flew to the sky and find a prefect place to enjoy my meal.  
...  


Maybe it was a good idea actually to let them come along. The flying robot man held him at the back and they landed on the ground smoothly. That's something new for him.

Atom looked at the sky, "I'll get them." He jumped up and floated in the same level for a while. Then, he returned to the ground slowly. He scratched his head in embarrassment, "Looks like someone forgot to recharge."

Constantine ignored him. He took out a notepad from his coat and tore a piece of paper. He folded it in half. After a short quick breath, the paper left his hand and started flying by itself.

"Is it going to lead us to the others?"

Ray put the suit in his pocket and followed Constantine exhilaratingly.

"Nuh, they're capable to take care of themselve."  
...  


Tremble with fear would be an understatement while Nyssa saw Sara down there.

However, it worked, unbelievably. Sara cut away his guards, found out the superpower he had and led him to the trap.

I shot arrows on the top of the alley. Mr.Rory used a self-made flamethrower to block an exit and... Miss.Charlie turned into a huge creature to block the other. Everytime he tried to fly away, Miss.Tomaz blow and hit him between the two walls. When he fell down in weakness, Taer al-Asfer was waiting for him.

She remembered Sara turned around with a smirk on her face after the victory. Her blonde hair flew in the air.   
"That went well.", and got next to her.

"That's not what I expected.", she said and Sara cocked an eyebrow to her. "I would prefer a more honorable fight."

She saw Sara rolls her eyes. The shorter woman wrapped her forearm around her neck from behind and whispered to her ear, "You're a stubborn brat, you know?" And let go immediately to join her team and celebrated the victory.  
...  


Constantine pushed through a door and saw the one he was looking for.

He rushed to her and looked at her with concerned eyes, "I did't expect you'd even contact me, baby girl. Would you get into trouble because of this?"

The woman smiled and said softly, "No, I don't think so."  
Constantine looked around briefly and frown, "Is this your place? It's flamboyant and you look..." His gaze moved down.

"Uh...John?", someone called him at the back and followed by a loud thud to the ground.

Before he could turned his head, his body became stiff and hit the ground straightly.

"Great. Now we have got two."

"But we only need one lamb for sacrifices."  
...

Ava and Nora talked and giggled on the way back to the Waverider. The reunion was fun. They really missed their job.

"Here we are.", Ava said when they reached an open space. She took out a remote control and pressed the only button on it. She waited.

Nothing happened.

Her eyebrows raised up in surprise and she pressed the button again.

Still nothing happened.

Ava frowned and pressed it several more times.

Still the same. No ship showed up.

She raise her hand to grope the front and walked slowly like she was blind.

"What's going on?", Nora asked and followed.

Ava stopped groping and put her hands on her hip. She scrunched up her face and said,  
"The ship is gone."

Nora paused for a second and waved her hand. The leaves on the ground flew through the area without any obstruction.

"Call Sara Lance." "Call Ray.", they talked to their phone at the same time. The call reached straight to the voice mail.

They stood on a hill of a mountain. The moon illuminated the empty space in front of them.

"They're in trouble.", Ava stated firmly.

"Maybe they played a little too late somewhere...when else."

"Even if Sara allowed it, they'd be back the next second. It's a time ship."


	6. Chapter 6

Ray woke up and found out himself in a metal cage. He could heard sparring sound from above. "What the..."

He saw John looking at him in another cage, hands being tied up at his back. "Hey, Johnny. Are you okay?", he asked.

Constantine opened his month. He tried very hard to shout but nothing came out. He shook his head and laid down desperately.

Ray realized, "Oh, someone mute you. Don't worry bro. The team will find us."

The warlock shrugged, looked frustrated. 

"The Queen asked me to check on the prisoners."

A woman walked in and Constantine stood up immediately, trying to get her attention but she ignored him.

"How're you doing?", she asked Ray playfully.

"I think it'd be better for me to stay outside this cage."

She giggled, "You'll be. Very soon." She turned around and pointed towards Constantine, "The Queen want you to know your die because of this man, such a childish."

Constantine hit the bar with his shoulder and tried to said something.

"Sorry, safety feature, never underestimate a wizard."

"Who's the Queen. What happened to the Triumvirate?"

"Like my father said, she's just a naive little girl somehow got control of those really powerful soul."

"Ready to go. It'll started at 10.", someone yelled outside and the lady was about to leave.

She looked at Constantine and gave him a pity face. "Queen Logue said she's going to deal with you about your unfinished business after this for a rea...ly long time."

"Wait. Who're you?", Ray asked at her back.

Constantine sat on the bottom of the cage slowly and his eyes looked lifeless. There was a complex facial expression on his face that Ray didn't understand but he could tell that's not a good sign for sure.  
...

"Ava...", Nora's head poked in, "Any luck?"

The blonde moved her eyes away from the laptop. She shook her head, "I can't do anything with this...stupid computer."

"Volunteers are gathering downstairs, waiting for your brief. At least we're lucky that most of them are happy to help."

Ava gave her a sad smile and pushed herself away from the desk. Her phone rang. She took a look at the screen, "I need to answer this."

Nora nodded and walked away.

"Hi, Ava. Sorry, I just got the message. Busy night. What happened?"

"Did you hear anything from Sara yesterday?"

"No, she haven't even called home yesterday. Dad started to get worried about her. Where's Sara?"

"There's nothing to be worry about right now but we lose contact with Sara alongwith the team Legends."

"Oh mine. Do you need anything or any help? I can be there if you need me."

"Well, we don't know anything yet. There's no need for you to come at this moment. Perhaps, it maybe a naive prank or something. She's Sara Lance anyway."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll keep an eye on the city. Let me know if you find her."

"Thanks Laurel. Tell Mr.Lance I said hi and don't worry, I'll find his daughter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is ready but I don't wanna post it right away. tmr maybe. I just can't


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, that went well.", Team Legends and Nyssa went pass the gate smoothly with the invitation letter they took from the demon.

"Surprisingly, so let’s get the work done before it goes badly.", they walked down the hallway of the amphitheater. They could heard the cheering sound and the sparring sound. "Find Mick's girlfriend and we're out. If we're lucky enough, maybe we can find Ray and John here. And Mick, find somewhere to sit down and stay off your feet.", the big boy stared a hole at her. "No, no. Don't complain. You managed to screw up your ankle."

They walked almost the end of the hallway, "Z and Charlie, check the east side. Nyssa and I go west. Try..."

A long shadow appeared in front of them and a tiny figure blocked their way in the middle .

"Hi there. I'll lead you to your seats.", a joyful sound came under them.

It's a child-size puppet made of rotten wood. Sara could see Nyssa scrunched up her face. The puppet's doll-like eyes winked and looked at Nyssa in interested.

"You're so nice.", Sara stepped in and replied with a sing sang voice. "But I think we can find our own seat."

Several figures in hood jumped down to their back and the light went out the same time, just to keep the hooded figures in dark. The legends and Nyssa formed into circle and prepared to defense themselves.

The puppet hand-draw lips smiled at them and said, "I insist."  
...

The amphitheater almost packed. There was a terrace on the top of the north side. A magical barrier surrounded, made them impossible to peek inside.

They had been arranged to the seat at the front, very close to the stage, where a sword fight carrying out.

"Looks like the catspaw put us in VIP seat.", Mick grunted and tried to rest his feet.

The former assassin felt very uncomfortable on their seat. Felt like she was under the spotlight.

The sparring on the stage ended up with a man cut his opponent's head off. Blood spilled over the audience. They all cheer out loud for that.

A figure wearing a robe got up on stage and faced the terrace. A shadow appeared on the magical barrier and gave a nod. The center part of the stage sank. The robed figure turned around and rose his hands.

"John Constantine?", Zari and Charlie jumped out of their seat. Sara tried her best not to do the same. She stared at the man on stage, mouth slightly agape. "That weasel.", Mick grunted.

A huge cube rose and floated at the center.

The legends, at least the one who knew a little structure of their ship, would be familiar with that. 

"What?", this time the time ship captain jumped up from her own seat. Luckily many others stood up as well. It took her lifetime training not to lose it. 

"What?", the original legend took a peek of the captain and asked in doubt.

Time core, the same time drive of their ship, in Hell. John Constantine, a warlock and a friend, helping them.

A metal cage being dropped onto the stage in a thud. The person inside yelled, "Hey, there's a human being here." It sounded familiar.

Ray had been captured in the middle of the theater, surrounded by thousands of demons and monsters.

With all of the craziness just happened in front of her, Sara felt her head was about to spin. She stumbled a few steps.

A firm hand grabbed her upper arm and pulled her back to reality. She turned and saw Nyssa's concerned eyes. The brunette put her hand on her shoulder, and asked the obvious question, "Everything okay?"

Her teammate alongside were perplexed, even Mick was worried and breathing heavily. Sara shook her head firmly and be a leader she supposed to be, concentrated on the situation.

The man on the stage isn't John although they look alike. The stone may or may not be a time core but it's definitely Ray up there.

"That guy isn't John. Ray is alive and we find the energy source we're here for. Just wait until this whatever finish and we'll find a way to get them."

"That's a very much relief.", Zari discouraged and dropped to the seat.  
...

The magical barrier had been withdrawn. A figure of a young lady showed up. She had dark, curled hair and was in a long, black elegant dress. She walked toward the edge of the terrace.

People in the theater all cheered out loudly and pumped their fists into the air.

She waited until the crowd turned silence, "My demon brethren, after all your sacrifice and help from the league, today is our day to rise, to have a second chance, to fulfill our destiny! Let the ceremony begin!"   
...

King Constantine pulled out a sword and mumbled. The sword sent red light to the sky. Every second pass, the redness of the sky turned darker and darker.

"Sa...Sara?"

Everything happened so fast.

There was an army of demon.

An army of demon was about to go to their world.

How many fathers, sisters and friends life would be threaten because of that?

Need to stop them.

1\. Kill that copycat of Constantine. He was the one who did the magic trick. 

It might work but there was still risk. 

2\. Ray was here for a reason. He is an essential part of this. They save him. They stop the process. 

There's no way they can take him away in front of all these people without getting caught or killed.

3\. She put her hand into her pocket and held that cold metal piece.

They only had one shot.

She had been a time ship captain and legends for years, along with a vigilante, assassin and death. It was still very hard for her to make this decision.

"Z, can you create a distraction for me like 10seconds?"

"I'll try my best but Sara..."

"Don't. Just follow to my order this time.", she said it low and icy.

"Can I help? I'm very capable for making distraction."

"No Nys, just stay back. This isn't even your fight. You shouldn't be here anyway."  
...

The sky was blood red and a magic spell appeared under the time core. There was a crack on the cube could show the destructive energy inside. The cage opened and Ray seemed to be dragged by an invisible rope to the center.

Suddenly, there was disturbance on the terrace. Sound of fighting came out from there.

"Now.", Sara blustered. 50meters, she could do it.  
Strong wind blowed some demons up. Sara rushed toward King Constantine. She felt the heat behind her. As she jumped over the stage, she caught a glimpse of a giant octopus throwing demons up to the sky. She could hear the sound of arrows flying in the air.

The captain sighed heavily.

3 more seconds, that all she needed. 

She pulled out a dagger and she could see the man's messy hair at the back. A figure fell down the terrace and the man turned around. He rose his sword against her chest. An arrow implanted in his shoulder. He waved his sleeve and Sara flew away.

She was so close, "Move on to PlanB.", she said to her team resolutely and took out the metal piece.

She saw Ray looked at her in pure shock. 

She closed her eyes, "Ava, I'm so sorry. Take care of the legends. Nys..."

The next thing she knew, she was sucked by the time core. 

It ripped her body and closed up.

Her blood and flesh activated it.

The cube at the center started activating. It circled so fast it became a spheroid. Blood spilled all around during the spinning. It turned into a bloody sun-like object and the burning light fulfilled the whole theater.  
...  


She can hear someone screaming at the last second she can hear.

They'll be safe

No one is gonna die   
...  
Can't concentrated

So much pain

It hurts

My body give up

Can't...

Carry on

Feel...

burning

disappearing

Sorry...  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S REALLY HARD FOR ME TO KILL MY FAVORITE CHARACTER.  
a tiny part of me kinda enjoy it
> 
> sorry not sorry


	8. Chapter 8

Ava checked her phone one last time. Something inside her stirred up, and it was something she didn't like. It made her felt frustrated.  
  
"Sara Lance, when I find you, when I find out what you have done, I'm going to.... ", she scrunched up her face, "...ummmmmm." She had no idea and gave out a heavy sigh.  
  
"You can punish me if you really want.", she could hear her cheeky flirtatious voice saying that.  
  
She walked downstairs and felt the stair a little vibrated at first. A few seconds later, the floor under her started shaking fiercely. It almost shook her down the stairs.  
  
"It's an earthquake! Everyone defilade!", she tried her best to shout loudly.  
  
She found herself a safe place in an instant. The house was shaking. She heard everything fell to the ground, some of them smashed.   
  
When was the last time they had an earthquake in that area. She mentally mused.  
...  
  
  
"Sara, I know this is our team thing, but what this planB mean?", Charlie asked when her back against the stage, tried to deal with more and more coming opponents. Mick holding her head wasn't helping.  
  
"No, beloved. Not again.", a strange sorrowful voice came from her earpiece.  
  
"Uh, anyone?", she asked again.  
  
Suddenly, Zari grabbed one of her tentacles and hanged on it, "Go, go get Ray and Nyssa."  
  
Charlie turned around and saw the cube turned into a burning bloody sun. A brunette kneeled in front of it and blood drop spilled on her face.  
  
"We need to go now.", Zari shouted hoarsely. The man wore Constantine's face broke the arrow shaft on his shoulder, looked at them in deadly eyes. Demons surrounded the stage, waiting for the permission to go up.  
  
Charlie threw the two people she could find on her head and did a power jumb, with the assistance of Zari's power. They got to the edge of the theater. Bunch of men in black outfit and hood surrounded them at the same time.  
  
"Where's Sara? I can't hold this form much longer.", those men she was fighting were well-trained.  
  
"So, we need to go faster.", Zari said, choked in emotion for a second, got herself together and blew away several enemies to clean their path.  
  
"But Sara...", Charlie confused.  
  
"Sara is dead.", Mick grunted loudly and everyone just their month.  
  
They fought silently during the rest of the fight, didn't notice not everyone want to leave.  
...  
  
  
Nyssa jumped down from the giant octopus and shot several arrows to King Constantine in the air. He swung his sword and the arrows dropped uselessly on the ground around his feet.  
  
She landed firmly in front of him and pulled out a sword. "A life for a life.", she said it low and icy.  
  
King Constantine gave her a very playful smile and swung his sword to her. Their swords cracked together. Both of them pushed through each other. Nyssa swept the legs out from underneath her opponent. The sword flew from his hand and landed to the ground with a clatter. Nyssa lifted her sword, aiming at the the man's heart.   
  
A curve formed at the corner of his mouth. Nyssa realized she couldn't move her sword any further, or drop her weapon. Instead, she was putting her sword next to the her own throat.  
...

  
"Enough!", a sound of a man claimed firmly and followed by a sickening bang beside them.  
  
A cracks appeared on the spining red spheroid. A small amount of white light escaped from it. King Constantine mumbled something and the magic spell under the spheroid rose and tried to wrap it.  
  
More explosion occurred inside the energy source. The white light escaped from it was getting stronger and stronger. A flash of the mysterious light shot to a stairs flight. After several breath, the whole side of the amphitheater collapsed. The demons under it were running and screaming. Nyssa on the other side smiled at the destructive power, gratified.  
  
More cracks appeared and the bright white light started to cover the redness. King Constantine mumbled harder. A light sheen of sweat appeared along his hairline.   
  
Three figures dropped down. The Triumvirate showed up and a visible force field cover the spheroid, keeping all the energy inside.  
  
Nyssa tried to stop them. The gravity around her increased several levels and forced her on the ground. She was too weak. She struggled to get up and thought.  
  
"This thing will rip half of the Hell."  
  
"You fail us."  
  
"I can't wait to twisted your joints one by one."  
  
"Again and again."  
  
"Untill none a tiny piece of your soul exist."  
  
King Constantine startled. He kneeled and begged, "Please, give me another try. It's settled now. I can recreate the tunnel. It won't explode here."  
  
"Do it. If you fail us again..."  
...

  
King Constantine drew a magical spell in the air by his sword and pushed it to the energy source the Triumvirate were maintaining.  
  
The magical spell absorbed it and got bigger and brighter. On the other hand, the force field covered the time core getting smaller.  
  
Finally, the magical spell shot to the sky and created a giant hole on it.  
  
The brunette on the ground noticed the Triumvirate stumbled a few steps before they disappeared in the air and the insufferable gravity dissappeared.  
  
But there was another thing caught her attention, a broken torso. Despite the bruise, cuts and the burn mark on the dried corpse, she could still see Sara on that body.  
  
She held the body. It was still warm by the heat. "I'll take you home.", she mumbled without any emotion showing on her face. She carried the dead body on her shoulder and lift her sword with another hand.  
...  
  
  
"Are we too late?", team Legends got back to the amphitheater with the one and only John Constantine and saw Nyssa just carrying up their captain's dead body.  
  
"Is that...?"  
  
"Bullock. Old man actually did it.", he tried to create a spell and demons were coming towards him.  
  
Ray shot a upper punch to a demon's face, "We got it." Four of them defended the wizard by different direction. Luckily, most demons had run away during the collapse already.  
  
"Hurry!", Mick snorted when he tried to move his ankle.   
  
"Yeah. Tried using magic to fight the most powerful ancient spell.", the hole in the sky got deeper and his spell wasn't working.

A twitch came through the body on Nyssa's shoulder while she was waiting for the tunnel to complete and went home.  
  
She put it back to the ground and observed carefully. It was still the same, chest not moving, no pulse, totally dead.   
  
Seconds later, her body started twitching. "Beloved!", Nyssa cried out and kneeled on both legs next to her.  
  
The hole in the sky stopped rotating and dropped down slowly. It formed a tornado on the ground and the tip was on Sara's body.  
  
Constantine frowned at what happened in front of him and left a comment, "Holy crap, the pit can use this way."

He sent a spell to help withdrawing the energy from the sky of Hell. King Constantine tried to fight back but his magic wasn't strong enough. Nyssa was protecting Sara's body from the attackers she knew very well.  
  
To say the situation of the rest of the alive legends was bad would be an understatement. Mick's ankle need emergency medical treatment. Ray got an angry line of cut on his forearm from wrist almost to the elbow, he got several open wounds as well. Zari's power weakened and Charlie couldn't transform anymore. Moreover, they were exhausted, only fighting in the spirit of revenge.  
  
"Johnny.", someone called his name from above.  
  
He stopped what he was doing and asked, "Asta?"  
  
"Please, don't do this. I risk everything to get on a place like this. I wanna go home. We're so close. They won't take my failure this time."  
  
He raise his head and saw the figure on terrace. He clenched his fist and gave out the last spell.  



	9. So...this is where the real story begin

Sara sidled behind her, covered her eyes and whispered to her ear, "Do you miss me, Miss Sharpe?" Her voice was low.  
  
Ava could feel the warm air coming from the shorter blonde's month. She muttered, "What? Wh...Where have you been?"

"To prepare a surprise for you.", Sara turned her around, pinned her to the ground and got on top of her.

Ava locked eyes with those intensely beautiful blue eyes. The smaller blonde untied the belt of her coat. Ava swallowed hard.  
  
A shot of light came to the small triangle area Ava was in. Then, the side of wall collapsed on her had been thrown away and replaced by the Firestorm.

"Good to see you too.", Ava greeted weakly and choked by the dust flying around.

"Are you okay? Can you get up?", the Firestorm asked concernedly.

Ava checked all her limbs were still moveable. She climbed out the hole herself. Her house almost turned into dust by the earthquake. No houses nearby showed as much damage as hers. The Firestorm split off after everyone were safe.  
...  


Sara woke up with a fierce headache like her brain had been through hell fire. Her verion was bury. She could barely see anything through the light coming out from her own body. The place was distorted. She closed her eyes trying to remeber something, anything but nothing came out. She narrowed her eyes and looked down. It seemed like she was laying on several metal pipes, or something like that, in the ceiling. She used her shiny and tremble hands, tried to push herself into a sitting position. However, she fell from the pipes. Before she hit the ground, a twitch came through her body. The next thing she knew, she was on the pipes again. Then, she went black out.

The second time she woke up with a better but still not clean verion. She could see herself on several pipes, not shiny anymore. She could feel the dizzyness due to the low blood sugar. How long had she been there? And why? She adjusted her body a little bit and jumped down to the flour smoothly. No surprise that time.

It was still dark there. Sara checked herself through the emergency lighting. She was in a tight white leather costume, with a broken watch and a few throwing stars under it. Also, there was a tiny dagger from each of her combat boot. That's all she got. There were no remarkable injuries except her headache which wasn't a major problem anymore. However, she wondered why there were so many freckles and scars scattered on her body. 

She walked toward one of the black screens and saw a strange woman looking at her. She pushed her hair back. "What the...?", she confused. Dizzyness came thought her again. She stumbled herself out of there and decided to find something to eat before she passed out again.

Apparently, she was inside an a ship or something like that. However, she couldn't see anything but darkness outside the window. There were some fancy but dead science and technology stuff there.  
  
"Do I work here?", she wondered and yelled, "Anyone here?" She realised it might not be a good idea immediately and hid herself in an instant.  
  
However, there was no respond. She went into a room full of books and grabbed some papers on the table. Sara narrowed her eyes, frowned, tried to think whether she know anything about them. 

A few minutes later, she gave up after she had figured out about 50 convenient ways to murder a person.

Sara walked in the dark quietly and carefully, found that most doors couldn't be opened but found the kitchen area instead. She felt delightful and whispered, "Gotcha!"  
  
She took a slice of cold pizza from one of the boxs and found some already warm beers beside them. When she got settle down on a comfort chair, she realized something, jumped up and went straight toward to a certain area. After rattling around in there for awhile, she came out with a smirk on her face and a bottle of golden liquid. "I guess I know something about this place.", she throught and took a big sip from the bottle.  
  
Liquor clearly removed the remaining headache and the sugar gave her enough energy to move on. She walked around a bit more and didn't have any idea how to start the ship. After pulling a bar on a certain door, she saw the outside world.  
  
Sara walked out the exit and explored the outside world cautiously. She turned around, took a look at where she came out and her eyes widened. It was a giant space ship. She stumbled a few steps backward and the ship disappear in the air right in front of her.

She recalled her memory on the pipes. Things came clean now. She was an alien or at least she was the only person on an alien ship. She remembered the ability she showed while she was falling from the pipes. She focused on the tree beside and concentrated a few times. Nothing happened. Sara shrugged and looked at the sky.  
  
The sun was about to rise. Sara could saw the redness in the sky. She had done a few reseach in that strange ship but couldn't find when or where she was. She got down the hill, took a few turns and saw the road. The sun rose above the horizon painting the sky in a brilliant topaz. More people and vehicles seemed to appeared. Base on the license plates, she could guess where she was. She also found out the date in a newsstand.  
  
Sara went to a park. She sat on a bench, put her hands backward to hold the edge of the it. It was a beautiful day. She looked at the sky, hoping the memory would come back to her at some point dramatically. However, a man-eating unicorn and a giant blue teddy came to her mind. "What... demon, seriously?", she chuckled and rolled their eyes. 

She sat there for a little bit too long or maybe she was wearing an unusual costume. People started looking at her in weird eyes. She decided to changed her outfit, got back to the ship and tried to fix it. That was the only thing she got after all.

Things turned out to be a little different to what she had planned. Sara started with rescuing a trapped cat on a tree. After that, she jumped down a river to save a drown tourist and performed CPR until an ambulance arrived. Then, she pulled a kid out from the road and a car ran over in a second. Before she realized what was happening, she had already chased a thief on a bike for miles and she was running after. After she had dragged the thief to the ground, she made a new plan. She had no idea where the ship had gone anyway.  
...  
  
  
Mick Rory walked into a local bar and sat next to the bar table. The bartender noticed, walked close to him and asked, "Hi, welcome. May I get you something?" Mick snorts and growled:"Beer." The bartender popped off the cap of a bottle and placed it in front of him. 

Mick took out a metal bracelet from his cargo pants’ pockets. He spun that thing and looked at it concentratedly, frown. "Hmm...", he placed a few taps on the screen and nothing had happened. He drained his beer.  
  
"Want another one?", the bartender asked. He nodded, "Yea." The bartender put a new one in front of him and noticed the object on Mick's hand. "Cool watch.", he said. Mick growled:"This stupid thing's broken."  
  
He threw the bracelet on the table and took a big sip of his beer. The bartender picked up the watch carefully. "It does look like something unusual. Maybe I can fix it.", the bartender said, "I'll buy all your drinks tonight if you give it to me."  
  
Mick nodded and growled, "Sure. I don't care about this dam thing. Now, give me another one, haircut." He drained his beer again.  
...  


It was getting late at night.

Sara pursed her lips, standing under an open window of an alley. An unconscious drug dealer laid next to her. Judged by the dust on the sill, she assumed that the place had been empty for awhile. Sara surveyed her surrounding, making sure no one saw her. She jumped up the fire escape to the window, swung in and got her an illegal access to the place.


	10. Lost Canary

Sara landed on the ground smoothly. Through the street light she saw a young woman in tank top and shorts, laying on a couch with head dropped at the edge, sucking a lollipop, a baseball bat on her side.  
  
She looked at Sara suspiciously, popped the lollipop in her mouth and asked:"Who're you?"  
  
Sara noticed they were not alone. Two bodies with crushed skull were on the floor not far from them. Sara frowned for the smell of blood.  
  
The potential murderer changed her pose and sat on the couch, crossed legs, asked again:"Who the hell are you?"  
  
Sara surprised by how pale the girl was. Before she moved her lips, the girl with ponytail threw a small piece of device at her. Sara caught it in the air, the blinking red light on it didn't make Sara feel good so she threw it out of the window. It, of course, exploded.  
  
"Boom!", the girl yelled.  
  
Sara pulled out the bo immediately to defend herself while the girl already pick up her baseball bat and put it on her shoulder. She looked at Sara's weapon entrancingly.  
  
"Are you one of those guys try to hunt me down? I dun know a costumed chick like you."  
  
"I don't think I know you either."  
  
The girl triggered and jumped up the couch. "I'm Harley Quinn! Harley Quinn, you heard about me, right?" The infamous Harley Quinn saw the confusion in Sara's eyes and her heart ached a bit. "Joker, you must know the Joker. I broke up with him and I'm gonna be much more badass than him."  
  
Then, Harley Quinn heard the most inconceivable question in her etire life. "Who's the Joker?", Sara asked.  
  
"What's wrong with you?", she calmed down a bit and looked at Sara from head to toe. A thought came to her mind and Sara reminded her of someone. "Who're you?", that's the third time she asked her tonight.  
  
Sara left out a frustrated sigh. Harley took the hint and asked softly:"Oh poor thing, what's wrong with your brain?" She stepped closer and took a better look at her and her weapon. She confirmed a little further.  
  
Sara stepped backward and pointed her bo at Harley. "You kill these people and you tried to kill me.", she stated.  
  
A giant grin appeared on Harley face. "C'mon, let's forget that. We haven't see each other for a long time, canary.", she said and used her baseball bat to moved the bo away from her face.  
  
"You know who I'm?", Sara looked at the suspicious criminal and frowned:"I don't believe in you."  
  
Harley dropped to the couch and shrugged:"Than don't." and jumped up again. "I forget I have made puddings." She hopped over the corpse to the kitchen area.  
  
"Chocolate one, hope that you like it." Sara saw Harley with a plate on her hands running over excitedly. At the meantime, a siren was coming.  
  
"That's alright. I'll take care of it.", Harley looked outside playfully.  
  
Sara felt she was about to get headache. She suggested:"Or maybe we can go somewhere else to talk."  
  
Harley pushed the plate closer to Sara and yelled:"Oh, no! How about my puddings?"  
  
Sara put a giant piece of the black mixture into her mouth and mumbled:"Um.. it taste good."  
  
Every good villain need a sidekick, didn't it?  
...  
  
  
Mick groaned, stumbling over to find a place to lay down. Of course he was drunk. He had been drunk from day to night since the day he woke up with no memory left in a basement. He didn't care about that anyway.  
  
He saw a couch on someone's yard and climbed over to crush on it. When he was about to close his eyes and started snorting, an annoying noise came over and a man was yelling, "What the fuckin' hell, go away, for Christ sake, I'm calling the police." 

Mick growled and got off slowly. He barely opened his eyes and stared at the man who yelled at him and walked away in silence.  
  
After a while, Mick stumbled back to the yard with a bottle of petrol oil. He walked around the house and poured it all over. A short blonde walked by, stopped walking and stared at him. Then, the blonde was next to him, smile and asked, "What're you doing?"  
  
Sara could smell the mixture of alcohol and gas on the arsonist. Mick turned around, looked at the annoying blonde, growled impatiently, "It's none of your business blondie." and continued what he was doing.  
  
Sara cocked an eyebrow at him, "It's really not my business but..." She smirked. There was a sharp pain and his vision darkened immediately and dropped on the ground.  
  
"What're you doing?", after Sara had knocked out the big guy with a spinning back kick, her accomplice came with her baseball bat. "Nothing. Let's go.", Sara smiled, a dimple appeared in her cheek, took the last look of the unconscious man on the ground and asked, "What are we going again?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Director Sharpe!", Gary knocked the half-opened door of his boss's temporary office and yelled loudly, trying to get her attention.   
  
"Gary, what's going on? I'm busy and I'm not director anymore.", responded when she was looking at the laptop and downed her fifth or sixth coffee.   
  
Gary rushed himself in front of Ava. She looked at him, narrowed her eyes and asked, "Wha..."   
  
"We find him! We find M...Mr.Rory!", Gary cheers happily and handed a smartboard to his boss.   
  
Ava took a deep breath and looked at it. "A police report. Mick... of course. Any sign of the captain?"  
  
Negative.   
  
"Can you ask pofessor and Jax to pick up Mick? I'm busy now."  
  
Gary looked at the exhausted woman in concern, "You send them out. You said there was a blond woman in white costume helping people in a city near Gotham. Nora is busy checking historical books with the others by the way."  
  
"Sorry, I forgot.", She gently placed the smartboard back to her former assistant.  
  
"Maybe before the Pentagon give us the Bureau back. We can use some more help.", Gary suggested hesitatingly, "I know we never work together but they concern about Captain Lance."  
  
"They have their own problem to deal with but I'll consider it. Thank you.", Ava sighed and gave her order, "Gary, go to the station, bring him back here. We need to find out what's going on."  
  
...  
  
Sara stopped the motorcycle in front of a tunnel and Harley jumped off from behind.  
  
"C'mon, look at this beautiful place.", Harley ran around with her bat and exclaimed, "Let's blow it up."  
  
They were on a lane in the middle of nowhere at night and a dark creepy tunnel next to them. Her only company was a pale weird girl with dyed ponytails and a bat and always has a tendency to exaggerate.  
  
Sara didn't get off the bike. She was thinking whether she should just ride away and left the overexcited weirdo there or not.  
"I thought we're here to talk."  
  
Harley looked at Sara and placed a big smile on her face, "And we'll. I promise." Then she faced the tunnel, "But I want to introduce you to my ex-boyfriend first."  
  
They were not alone. The tunnel lighted up. There were lanterns with different color and a few people stood in front of them.  
  
One of them said, "Master said you can't go inside."  
  
Harley gave him a sweet smile and swung her bat. The next thing Sara saw was the brains spilling everywhere.   
  
"Shit!", Sara sweared and jumped off the motorcycle. She kicked another guy away from Harley and knocked him out before his head got smacked. She did the same to the others too.  
  
That was the second time that night Sara came close to that large amount of blood. The first time was disgusting but the second time was...slightly...different.  
  
They got inside finally. Harley frowned at those unconscious pawns on the ground and looked at Sara as a mood killer, "Thank you?"  
  
Sara shrugged. She already decided to tie that girl up and threw her to the police station once they got out of there and she would find out who the Canary is by her own.  
  
"Where are you, JJ?", Harley asked with a sing sang voice.  
  
The screen in the room replied. A male with over-makeup face showed on the screen. He looked at Harley with angry glare.  
  
"What do you want, Harley?", he asked, "I said I'm sorry already and I'll let you come back to me."  
  
"Phew.", Harley did a act of puking and pulled Sara in. The Joker looked confused when he saw Sara and then her bo.  
  
"Tell Uncle J. Why a little birdie from the League of Shadowry Assassin is hanging out with my ex-girrrrlfriend?"  
  
Harley pulled Sara closer to show off, "Canary is with me now...", she raised a suitcase on her other hand, "And also your warhead. Bye ya, Mr.J."  
  
...  
  
Mick was sleeping in cell when several flash light shined outside, the cell door open and someone came in.   
  
The person went next to him, whispered in his ear anxiously, "Mr.Rory."   
  
"Hmm", he growled and opened his eyes. A little man in suit was right next to him.   
  
"We need to go now.", the little man said.   
  
A few taps on his wrist, there came an odd sizzling sound and a portal showed up.  
  
Mick stared wide-eyed at the busy people working in a... apartment he could see through the portal.  
  
"Let's go.", the little man waved his hand and asked, "Mr.Rory?"   
  
Mick looked at the weird stranger and the opened cell door. He got off the bed. The little man turned back and walked toward the portal. Mick followed the guy silently. Once he got close enough, he raised his arm and elbowed the guy. He bent down and searched the man's pockets and other places. Finally, he walked straight away through the cell door.

...  
  
Sara was in Harley's apartment that she shared with her "roommate", searching for the information she need for hours.  
  
She didn't find any meta-human have the similar super nature feature as hers.  
  
She searched the Canary but only found the news about the Black Canary, vigilante in a city called Starling. She's still active that there were news about her doing something good the night before so that's definitely not her. But maybe they had something in common. Sara placed a mental note to give Starling a visit.  
  
The Joker mentioned the league of something assassin that she was in. Sara's blood turned cold by the idea. The part that scared her was it had a great opportunity to be true.  
  
She shook the idea away and looked for the rumors of story about Joker and Harley Quinn. She doubted any of them were true but she felt a little sympathy for Harley.  
  
When Sara was awed by the insanity in the stories, the infamous Harley Quinn stepped into the room.  
  
Sara closed the browser and shut the laptop immediately. She didn't want to bring up her new so-called kinda friend's trauma.  
  
"How's the City Award going?", she asked casually.  
  
Harley looked at her with a playful smile, "You know, I have a degree in Psychology."  
  
Surprisingly, Sara thought, "So...What's your point?"  
  
"It's okay for you to watch porn, kiddo.", she pressed her forefinger against Sara's cheek.  
  
"No, I'm not watching porn.", Sara rested her forehead in her palm, "I know that's nothing wrong with it but no."  
  
"Whatever you say.", Harley smirked and shrugged, "It went well by the way. Joker tried to cause trouble but the bat came. I got the trophy anyway. I mentioned about you too. You're welcone."  
  
...  
  
Gary woke up with a sharp pain at the back of his head. He felt the lump on it. "Ouch!", he groaned.  
  
Realizing himself on the cell floor and losing the time courier and other stuff, he started panic and yelled.   
  
A few minutes later, joyful tears fulfilled in his eyes when he saw his former boss standing in front of him.   
  
"Agent Green, Where's Mr.Rory?", his former boss asked with her voice low and icy. She even forgot he is nolonger agent.   
  
Gary swallowed a lump in his throat and tried to get to the point, at least the best he could, answered, "Mick... he attacked me and hit my head."   
  
He looked at his former boss, a light sheen of sweat appeared along his hairline. Oh, he missed it.   
  
Ava frown, stared at her assistant and asked, "Why on earth would he do that?"   
  
Gary was also confused. He looked down and answered, "I don't know. Mr.Rory did't even say a word and he also took away all my stuff including my phone and the time courier."   
  
Ava pressed her fingers into her temple for a few seconds and decided, "Let's go back to Laurel's apartment first. We'll figure it out."   
  
She opened the portal and asked: "Gary, how many time couriers you have lost?"   
  
Gary frozen, reached out, unable to thought. "Never mind, they'll be reduced in your retirement pay anyway.", his former boss said and walk through the portal.


End file.
